everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
Mainly
Mainly is a Witch from the Winx Club TV series. She's described as the Messenger of Death, Mistress of Death, Witch of the Death or Grave, and Vampire Queen. She's a member of the Trix, and is the fourth oldest, or middle sibling, first being Darcy in the trio of Witches. Like Darcy, she's calm, collective and secretive, she does sometimes lose her temper, but not as much like Stormy. She's a bit more vindictive and vengeful. She favors and admires her older sister, Ember over her other sisters. Mainly has vampire and witch powers. She is the love interest of Malicein. Personality Like her sisters, she's shown to have a sadistic personality; laughing at people when they're hurt and smiling and enjoying other's misery. Mainly hates living things of all kinds, bugs, animals, plants, humans, ect, she despises all of them, and its shown in a episode that she loathes Flora, the plant fairy. However, Mainly does show a little compassion, this proves she may be the least evil, this is evident when a human girl was being bullied and she stood up for and defended her. Nonetheless, she is ruthless and cruel, as well as having a bad reputation. Appearance Civillian- Mainly has sleek, straight black hair, with red bangs, she wears a T-shirt and a white vest. Her skin is sickly pale, due to her undead heritage, and fangs that rest on her lower lip. She also wears black, spandex pants with scarlet sandles with two straps across her feet. She has red eyes, since she's part vampire. Coming soon! WIP! Witch- She wears a long, black dress that resembles Morticia's from Adam's Family, with a necklaced line with a letter M poised on the front. The middle of her dress is red from the top to bottom, in the front of her chest up and all the way down her gown covers her feet. Coming soon! WIP! Young Mainly As a child, she is, noticeably an inch shorter than icy but taller than stormy, arguably she would have been as tall like her sister darcy herself. Mainly's hair remains the same though as a kid, her red bangs are gone (its very likely she dyed it red as a teenager/adult) and her fangs are gone too ( vampires dont get their fangs until they have reached their teenaged years) as stated by Mainly herself. Young Mainly wore a crimson red t shirt with words written on the front of her shirt. she wore bracelets too, and she wore black trousers and she had sneakers on her feet done in a bow- tie. her voice sounds younger and her powers become weaker ( though she still could see in the dark). Powers and Abilities She can control anything dead, except plants and can conjure, resurrect, manipulate anything dead at her will. She can summon plague spells, hypnotize, paralyize ect. Mainly also has the ability to see in the dark, walk on ceilings and walls, like any other Vampires, and turn into a bat. She's able to call upon Vampires, Greek monsters, lost souls, zombies ect. Mainly can pretty much do and call on any dead she wishes and sees fit with, which gives her an unfair advantage for Flora. Coming soon! WIP! Mainly's powers are typically seen as bats, pumpkins, ghosts graves, haunted houses, coffins etc, everything about her powers of death and immortality are pretty much, associated with her birthday/holiday itself halloween. coming soon wip. Trivia *Unlike her sisters, Mainly's name isn't a pun or play on words, her name comes from a Greek word meaning "death" or "deadly". *Mainly is very fond of crows, she even has one as a pet, considering in native folklore they are indeed the messengers of death themselves, much like Mainly herself. *Mainly greatly admires, the Grim Reaper, himself looking up to him as her deadly example. *Unlike most witches in folklore who are heard to cackle when laughing, Mainly has a wheezy laugh. *She's the only one of the Trix to have a younger brother, named Punish, who's three years younger than she is. Despite being ruthless, she does however, love her brother, by admitting herself, he is indeed her "soft spot". *Within Whisperia there's a place named Samhain which is Mainly's birthplace and very origin 'of All Saints Day' which is after Halloween. *Mainly stated in an episode Halloween isn't only her birthday and favorite time of year, it is also the holiday when the worlds between humans and spirits align together, witches' powers become more active especially during a full moon night. The Trix's powers would become much stronger (though Mainly's powers would be strongest) considering it is her birthday. *Mainly is the second (first being Icy) to literally break the fourth wall by stating "You wanna wake the dead?" *Her polar opposite is Flora, who's of life, Mainly's of death. She seems to despise Flora the most out of the other Winx, by often neglecting them and targeting Flora. *When Mainly was in her sirenix she strongly resembled the infamous creepypasta Slenderman, particularly her signature color, black, and the tentacles that come from her back. *Her birthday is Oct 31, which happens to be her favorite holiday, Halloween. *Mainly can't feel pain, this is because she's technically dead. *She's the only Witch to have a pet, a fox named Pheonix, which means "deathly" in Latin. *Mainly wasn't born like other children, she was born dead, but with the help of Vampire blood, it gave her immortality, and makes her the oldest, though despite this, Icy still remains the leader and Mainly keeps her efforts by keeping her mouth closed. *She has a boyfriend named Malicein. *Mainly is shown to have good table manners, which is ironic. *Most of the time, Mainly's seen to be around, or near a grave, which she considers her sanctuary. *Mainly takes great displeasure when people mock or vandalize grave sites. *She shares similiarities with Vanna Snape: both are undead Vampires and magic hybrids of the same blood and both are older than other relatives, (Mainly's sisters and Vanna's husband). *Her power source comes from Death Force, and the three Fates from Hercules, this makes sense since she's a magical hybrid. *Mainly's father is Hades, the Lord of the underworld and death (from Hercules) this makes her a Princess by undead birth. *She's currently the only Witch to be a hybrid so far. *Mainly seems to favor Ember and is drawn and attached to her. Mainly wants to one day get married, become a countess, and settle down with a family of her very own. Mainly now needs a living source in order to have vampire hatchling, however a a unknown boy volunteers to help her out, and his power source is of life. Over the episodes of the seasons, Mainly has grown a tolerance to life, and all living things, despite disliking it. She privately admits to needing to have life itself in the form of offspring ( undead or living) if she is to ever have kids in the future. Coming soon! WIP! Gallery Mainly death witch.jpg Mainly (witch).PNG Dark witch Mainly.png Mainly's sirenix.png|Mainly's sirenix. Mainly as a civillian.jpg|Mainly as a civilian. Angry Mainly.png Mainly as a child.jpg|Child Mainly. Mainly's disenchantix.png|Mainly's disenchantix. Mainly's gloomix.jpg|Mainly's gloomix. Mainly's Ancestress.jpg|Mainley's Ancestor Witch, Winnowill. If Mainly was a fairy.gif|Mainly's fairy disguise. Mainly's whisperian crystal.png|Mainly's Whisperian crystal. Mainly's birthplace.png|Mainly's birthplace. Mainly's power source.jpg|Mainly's power source. Curiosities STATS: power: 5/5 craftiness 2/5 dangerousness 5/5 Type: Witch Magical element: Death Temperament: She's the most sarcastic and calm witch out of her sisters. Strengths and abilities: charismatic, young witch, though this she's still being physically trained. Weaknesses: sunlight but not water Favorite color: black and crimson red Category:Bio Category:Females Category:Daughters Category:Villians who dont seem evil at first Category:Evil Category:Neutral Category:Friend of the Enemy Category:Descendants Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Villans Category:Girlfriends Category:Users of different powers Category:Dark Energy Users Category:Sisters Category:Characters Category:Granddaughters Category:Nieces Category:Princesses